The Outcasts
by MEleeSmasher
Summary: Set 2 days after ANGEL.Angel wakes up to find a young Cole MacGrath rescuing her. One wants one thing from the other, and a common enemy to fight against.Changed the Title and Rated T. I own no one. inFamous is the Crossover for this fanfic.I own nothing.
1. Prologue

To all my readers, a fair bit of warning, this fanfic might be a bit confusing and a bit of a spoiler for those who have not played Infamous, or have not finished Angel: A Maximum Ride novel.

Maximum Ride Infamous Crossover: Outmanned.

Prologue: The Good Samaritan story, now with added Electricity.

2 days after the Paris bombings…

Undisclosed location

Angel was upset. There were plenty of times she was upset, but not when she was kept alive by a machine. The scene in Paris kept playing out over and over again, wondering where she went wrong. Did she miss one bomb? Did she forget one important fact that could have prevented all this in the first place? Dosen't matter now. She failed, and captured by a mystery person who has that infamous "we have plans for you" sort of way.

She thought that the Doomsday Group was behind this.

She felt scared, as scared as a 7 year old should be. She was telepath, and can control minds remotely. She could even make choices Max herself could not choose without having some gushy emotion seethe into her head. Heck, she could even fly.

But even she had limits, and she was still a child. Children are scared of the unknown sometimes, and this was one of them. The Question now: What were they gonna do to her?

As much as her half-Avian self was a joy to behold, she didn't want to lose her half-human self. She loved that way too much, and so did the flock.

Her healing ability was helping her recuperate. She could now move her hands, feet and legs, but her head and body in general were still messed up. If God loved all of His angels, she must be thinking that a higher power had helped her go through that blast.

But not loved enough to be captured by the enemy. God was bit cruel like that.

She felt a small rocking sensation, followed shortly by small explosion that was way too close for her to tell.

Footsteps were coming closer. She was afraid now more than ever. For some reason, her powers were blocked, so she couldn't figure out who or what was coming to her.

She could feel the person standing right next to her. Tears came to her eyes, afraid of who this man was. Then she felt a hand placed on her head, a voice whispering "What the hell? Who could do something like this to a young childish girl?" A teenage boy' voice, maybe 18, mused.

Confusion came to her. If this guy wasn't part of the Doomsday group, then who-

"So this is why you cried help." Confusion drew all over her face, then realization came as fast as the other. She thought that this device could keep in her thoughts. But, somehow, this guy heard her. A small tinge of hope stirred in the deepest parts of her mind. Maybe she wasn't hopeless after all.

"How important are you to them, I wonder?" He mused out aloud, which frightened Angel for a bit.

"No matter," said the boy "time to get you out of this bed."

_No kidding_, thought Angel.

She heard a crackling sound whenever she heard, electricity. She suddenly became scared, partly because she felt how much electricity hurt. Not as painful as an Eraser punch, but quite a shock. She began to move, her arms and legs twitching and her fingers wriggling.

"Hey, hey! I'm not here to hurt you." The boy tried to calm Angel down, but she didn't trust him. She did make a pact with Max to not trust grownups, and this guy was one of them. "and yes, I am a grownup, but not an enemy." Did he just-?

It hit her then. This guy is a telepath! She was now trying to put up a mental defense, hoping he didn't read anymore of her mind.

"I can read your mind, but that's about it. Comes with the package of reading electronegative brainwave patterns dancing in your head." said the boy." Your body is healing rapidly. Maybe I can speed it up." She began shaking, but the boy then hit her with blue light.

She began to wonder who her savior might be. She wanted Max to be the one the rescue her, but when a guy shows up to save a damsel in distress who didn't expect to be saved, it was best not to be picky.

Her body surged, and immediately opened her eyes. She blinked and found it hard to see, due to her being out for a while, but she finally gained some vision. She made out a small, but well light room, with an observation deck right above her. Then she looked to the right.

A young, possibly 18 year old teenager was standing next to her. He had a small scar on his left cheek and has electric blue hair. He wore a yellow shirt with dark pants. His shoes were shaped like socks, but were rubber, clearly made for running. He wore a backpack with something strapped to it, and upon closer inspection, was a cattle prod.

She was weak, and immediately wanted to fall back into the bed, but the boy supported her.

"Easy now, I'll carry ya." He offered, and soon he carried Angel like a little baby. She tried to protest, but her mouth was dry, and her mind was weak. He tore off the device in her head, and she felt a little bit better.

"Why?" She asked.

"A little girl trapped in a heavily guarded warehouse, with lots of them posted around your room. Gee, I wonder what that means?" He sarcastically replied. "These guys were very well armed, and heavily mutated." He jabbed a thumb where a kid with eyes placed in a 360 degree arc was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"They were part of the-" Angel began, but Cole finished "Doomsday group. A bunch of cultists to me. The whole lot of them. Along with those Gen-77 kids dumb enough to fall for those psychos. Them and their leader"

She looked incredulous. She didn't know who this guy was but he was spouting facts

"Look, thanks for everything and all Mr?" She began.

"Cole, Cole MacGrath." Cole replied.

"Look, thanks for the help, but I can take care of myself, so please let me down." She pleaded weakly. In reality, she was as dizzy as a top spun at high speeds, and was in no position to refuse help. But she couldn't take the risk of having some guy lead her to Max.

_Max_, she thought, as realization finally dawned on her. _They think I'm dead at this point. If I were to call to her right now…_ She realized that Max might be wrecked after that Paris incident and her contacting to Max right now would seriously make her even more on edge, even though she was really alive.

As much as she wanted to say to Max and tell her that her baby was alright, the group that captured her might use her to lead to Max.

Even if she managed to get this guy to put her down, she didn't know where to go. Smart, calculating, and mature, but still too young to make such a large decision.

Cole seemed to notice her reluctance, but he wanted answers. Waiting never got him special points.

"Sorry, but it ain't happening. Too much horse crap has hit the fan, and I ain't leaving you for dead. Not until you can give me answers." He sternly answered her. _He also dosen't swear much, at least not in front of children, no matter how dangerously powerful they are. _

"Wha-" She began, but saw a guard up ahead. "Look out!" She warned.

Immediately, the guard opened fire, and Cole ducked out of the way into a closet room.

Cole got his right arm up and electricity flared from it, surprising Angel with a gasp.

Angel has seen many mutations in her life, but this was entirely different. While there were many mutations in the world, none have been able to conjur up one mutant capable of energy manipulation. She found out this much when she dug up information pertaining to Dr. Martinez, Max' mom, and Jeb, the one man Max hates but needs at the same time.

Anyway, the only things possible for the lab coats to genetically enhance people like angel were with animal DNA. A mutant was a normal guy/gal now a walking freak of nature that made most normal people accepts her with a tiny hint of envy, or rejects us out of jealousy or fear.

She began to study him with interest. She then began to delve in his mind for answers to questions like who was this guy, his motivations, and how long has it been since she was out.

She then had a flashback, a very strong one, right as Cole ducked out the door to face the hooded kid whose gun was raised, and before she heard the gunshot, the world faded around her, and the world according Cole began to take form. While sometimes she delved into a memory, nothing could prepare for how intense the memories of the boy who rescued her felt.

With a note of shock, she realized this guy was not just another freak like them, nor was he part of some group that decided to "help out" the human race. He was from another dimension, and saw he came from a city that looked all too well like New York:

Empire City. And, for the first time, she was looking at a bonafide superhero.

_Empire City, 24 hours before the Paris bombings… Another dimension different from Maximum Ride's_

_**The memories are fuzzy and tried to pry memories. Surprisingly , she couldn't pick up anything. Maybe because she was weak, or he was good in protecting his thoughts. The only thoughts she could pick up was the recent ones, the ones the got him here in the first place. She then concentrated and then—saw him.**_

Cole rode on the electric rails leading into the city. Normally he would have taken the subway, but being a living battery charged tesla coil usually helps.

A bald man, wearing a black striped yellow coat with baggy pants and shoes made solely for running, jumped out and climbed up to the tallest building in the street to get a better view.

He was a hero, at least according every last living thing in Empire City.

Since the defeat of Kessler, Cole had been worshipped as the man who had single-handedly brought the city from the brink. Pedestrians called him Jesus with the electric hands. Cops called him the Good Conduit, or the more famous title Zeus, and criminals called him their harbringer of doom. People had looked up to him.

But this has not been without cost. He had lost the love of his life, Trish, as a way to prepare him for the coming battle with the Beast, a powerful Conduit hellbent on destroying everything.

Kessler, a man who had lost everything to it in the future, traveled back to give his past self powers strong enough, and a will capable enough to make impossible choices.

The worst thing: He succeeded.

His best friend Zeke, a man who has stood by his side no matter what Cole did, was a bit withdrawn in the past few days. They were still working out the kinks in their friendship, but for the moment, Cole was on his own. Never in his entire life had he felt so lonely. Zeke , at least, tried to make it up to him by building an electric cattle prod for melee battles, as a sign of atonement, which kind of shortened the gap between the two.

A small explosion shook him from his reverie. For now, at least, he had to do what Kessler made him to do: become a Hero. He jumped on a train track, and grinded himself to the train tracks to the direction of the explosion.

A small child was holding a large chunk of blast shard, a small piece of metal from the Ray Sphere explosion that gave Cole his powers. He stole it from a gang who gave some of their members telekinetic powers, and were now in pursuit of the young rascal that got to it. Cole watched as the boy turned from one alley to another. He was perched on a 15 story building that overlooked the entire street below.

The thugs were armed from Ak-47's to bazookas, to flaming fists, which kind of looked silly, until they hurled fireballs in the kid's direction.

_If he keeps this up, he'll trap himself_ He thought.

Cracking his knuckles, he jumped on the 4 gang bangers with the RPGs and sent him flying.

"Now," he said electricity coursing up and down his body. "time to put you all down."

The gang members tensed. They saw what he was capable of, and what he did to those who crossed him. A large bunch dropped their guns and ran away, promising to do good if he just didn't chase them, but the more bullheaded members stayed to fight. They began firing at him as Cole brought a small electromagnetic shield to block the initial onslaught.

They numbered in 6, three clustered together, and the other three far apart, two of them were sparsely together. Cole began to think of a strategy to take them down fast so he could catch the kid. He made up his mind when a fireball scorched his jacket. Not enough to hurt him, but just enough to piss him off.

"Thanks, you just made my day." He scowled, then threw condensed lightning at the more clustered group of three on his left, and some old fashioned lightning bolt to the nearest bad guy at the right.

All four simultaneously got showered in electric hot energy. Lethal? Nope. Painful? Most definitely. They hit the ground as the last two tried to gang up on him with flaming hands, and Cole decided to wrap things up by calling a streak of thunder to blast in between the two which sent them flying and shooting them mid air with electric bolts, incapacitating each before they hit the ground. He then restrained then with arc cuffs.

The police, just as Cole, predicted arrived to clean up. Cole decided not to wait and head off to find the kid.

"Take care of these punks here, I'm gonna help the kid who these assholes were going after" He yelled, and the cops nodded, as he took off and headed for the sewer system in which the kid dived in.

Angel snapped out of her reverie when the guard with the hooded mask got blasted in between the eyes with a smack of electricity and she turned to look at Cole.

All the doubt/mistrust, and pain about this guy suddenly vanished, which was unfortunate when Cole rounded up to her he then grabbed her little neck and lifted her up to his eye level.

Normally, this would be a bit too harsh, even for Cole, but he was furious.

Saving her was a major pain in the ass, and that girl was now reading her life like a book in less than the second he put down that guard. So much had happened to him, and now this girl was playing him like a pawn.

"LISTEN YOU!" he snarled, mindful of the pitiful attempts she tried to breathe "As much as I want you to get home, I want you to please note of personal space and your sudden drop of survival should you try and do something idiotic." He yelled, and realized the girl was hurt and scared.

He slowly let go and pulled a small bottle of water for her to swallow down. "Sorry, I wasn't sure I should have trusted you." She admitted meekly. "I had to know if-""I was and ally?" Cole supplied. She nodded weakly.

He chuckled a bit and replied "I should be the sorry one; I have had a hell of 3 days, and the last thing I want is you trying to make me jump in pool of lava."

He then saw some fear, and decided to come clean with the truth. If he was gonna stop this group and get home in one go, he was have to make at least one ally. And that requires letting someone in. He trusts kids in this planet like a terrorist promising to not blow up a bus.

He breathed in and out. And then let all his memories focus all into a green spark on his right arm.

"I'll help you, but first give me a reason why? You screamed and cried in my head for 2 days now and I'll give you a recap, but only if you trust me." Angel looked at this guy as if he'd about to jump off the deep end, which, unlike her, may end up being a very big stain on the floor.

Angel was a bit shook up, but took all ounce of strength to remain stoic and impassive. The slightly disturbed expression on Cole's face eased her a bit. As much as she wanted to be with Max, the people that were able to capture might use that to their advantage. This group was dangerous, as was already proven in Paris. All this weared down on her mind like a 747 Airbus landed on her head.

She failed Max once. She didn't plan on failing again.

Finally, she took a deep breath and said "I failed in Paris." She began "I was the one who told my brother and my leader's ex-boyfriend," Blushing slightly and Cole took notice "and many died. Max said that one group wasn't enough, but I think 2 isn't a good number either. So I think you and I should team up." Cole took this and became interested. "Three groups bearing down on them will really take 'em out, especially if one group is unknown to the others."

Cole smiled "For a seven year old, your tactical grasp of the situation impresses and frightens me."

Angel smiled weakly, giving her best poker face "I know how to fight. I didn't become so important to these clowns if I wasn't such a pain in the butt."

_I like this girl already_. Thought Cole, and gave her an offer.

"Tell you what, I will give you what I know, in exchange for giving me the whole story on this group. I know some but you seem to grasp the whole picture. Afterwards, you and I can team up, but just us." Angel narrowed her eyes at the suggestion. "I know that you need a large group, but I know firsthand it just takes only one person to make a difference. So after we leave we plan our next move, Sounds fair?"

"I would object, but I was able to read everything in your head before you figured it out."

"I'll learn to keep it to myself next time" Cole grumbled. Angel giggled and Cole found himself chuckling but managed to catch himself and cleared his throat. She was still weak from waking up but already she was getting a bit stronger. "Alright, show me how you found me."

And with that she now got the full picture.

**AU: I am sorry for not continuing the other fanfic but I had a block but now I have read ANGEL and I have a better sense of what to write now. What if is a scenario I enjoy and this gives me massive pleasure to entertain such thoughts.**

**REVIEW Pls. I will put this story in Original so people can read it more.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dorothy comes to Paris

**If you liked the first part this one is a bit of a doozy. **

**AU: I am back, now I am making this stuff like crazy, and I want everyone to enjoy my work. Didn't want to stop there.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or infamous, but their characters are mine to use.**

**Chapter 1: Dorothy comes to Paris.**

**Main Control room**

**A man sat on a large chair and scowled at the situation that unfolded in front of his camera screens. He scowled and spoke in a heavy French accent "What the hell is going?" He demanded, the subordinates flinching at this "We need Angel alive, or our plans to control this planet are gone with her. Kill the intruder, but leave the girl alive!" He roared. The subordinates flinched again but did as instructed. **

**He ordered another team of guards and a special ops group to go get the intruders. He fumed silently. A voice of a young teenage girl spoke softly, yet a tone of anger was apparent in her voice, "This must be the troublemaker responsible for hitting the warehouse in France." She pondered, but the look on her face suggested that she was satisfied with the answer.**

**The man looked at her, he was a tall, bald man, with thick glasses, and was wearing a white coat, suggesting he was a scientist, while he was wearing a polo with a tie on his neck. The shoes were expensive looking, but durable, and he was wearing an id with the name "Franco De'Rouge". The girl, however, was petit, pretty-looking and had eyes so blank that looking in them would cause you to fall right in to her charms. She wore a "Save the planet, Kill the Humans" green t-shirt, with matching green jogging pants. In contrast to Franco's near rage-like state, she was cooler headed. Her blonde hair added beauty to her. **

**Ever since the intruder got in, both were coordinating efforts and resources to stop the intruder. They realized he was a foe to be reckoned with when the large group of guards that was sent his way was somehow incapacitated simultaneously whilst trying to get to the intruder. **

**It was not until later they found out that the intruder was going for Angel's room. He tried almost everything to stop him and he still broke in.**

**It was sad, actually. All the resources at their disposal, and even genetically enhanced humans fell to him like wheat on a harvest day. They decided to figure out what his strengths are, but somehow he blasts the surveillance cameras before they get a chance to look at him, which got the nerves of Franco at a near crazed state, like right now.**

**As a man of science, he had the right to be curious. The intruder didn't give him such leisure, and after blowing up the 15****th**** camera, Franco finally lost it.**

"**What is that freak?" He yelled. "I want to know who is he, and how many of them are there if that's a group after our prized possession?" He scanned the building for any non-scorched cameras and actually pinpointed the location of the intruder now, but was too late, for he had already reached the room where Angel was held.**

**The building they were in was actually an 4 story warehouse used as a hideout for the Doomsday Group in Europe. Located in the outskirts of France, far from any prying eyes, and heavily guarded. The warehouse belonged to a well-known scientist named De'Rouge. He usually uses this old building as a way to conduct experiments. His logo, a griffin with a shield and sword background, symbolized that he was a person of high-esteem.**

**His alliances, however, were questionable.**

_**If they could stop him there**_**… He thought, but the girl interrupted his reverie.**

"**This boy is starting to become a nuisance."**

"**That boy is a man if he could attack us here with such audacity." Franco admitted, "Where are those genetic freaks posed as my bodyguards? I was under the impression that they would arrive here in case such a situation like this arrived."**

"**They have been notified, but it was on hold." She replied. Franco grimaced. He thought of the possibility, and checked the communication lines and found that they were all disconnected. Even the cell phone signal was blocked.**

"**Cunning son of a- He blocked the communications in the building!" He exclaimed. He then turned to the girl. "Can you handle this personally?"**

"**I may not be able to stop him, but I can find out how he was able to incapacitate the guards as easily as he did." She admitted. It was common sense, if they couldn't stop him, then maybe they can find out how he does all this whilst blocking the outside world.**

**Franco looked deep in thought, and then made up his mind. **

"**Alright" he finally said "Take a team with you and investigate." She turned, and Franco called after her.**

"**And I would mind if you kept him away from the power room. You know, the one the floor where they are located." He reminded. "The area is filled with highly explosive experimental power sources. And I should that go off in a manner that makes the millennium party a joke; we might be exposed to the media about the entire fiasco! Paris was good start, I admit, and the we might be one step further to the future, but fail here and consider your Doomsday group to meet their expiration dates long before Armageddon starts." **

**She lost her façade of composure and snarled "Paris was just the beginning! We may have been uncovered as the bombers, but we were able to convince authorities that they acted on their own authority. Even then, some of them still regarded us with suspicion." **

"**I don't have to remind you of the huge expenses needed to cover up the rest of our groups' involvement with such acts, but Interpol is now unto us, as if this wasn't bad enough, the Gen 54 group and this boy now made us run in circles. We are tired of your excuses and continuous blame on every mishap on us! This fiasco was of your own doing, Franco, and you know it!" She snarled. "I maybe the runner for both our groups and yours, Dr. De'Rouge, but keep in my that the toxin from your weapon supplies failed to do its job quickly, so this delay of the end of the world was your fault."**

**Franco leapt from his seat and glared down the young teenager.**

"**MY FAULT!" He roared. "You are as equal to blame as I am. Yes, I may have been demanding, but your group is no different." He snapped. "I heard about Paris, and your group forgot to factor Maximum Ride's intervention. We could have succeeded if you had placed more efficient bombs on that site, or place even more on areas that could have made much more chaos when destroyed."**

"**You may think I work for you, but do not forget we are partners. If I go down you come to hell with me." His French accent making the threat even more ominous. "Now stop him now! DO NOT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH ANGEL!" **

**A reckoning will come for you, Franco. The girl thought. Humanity will soon be wiped out. But you will take comfort in the fact you will join them much sooner than you thought.**

**Then she departed.**

**Tensions rose between the Doomsday group and their secret benefactor, De'Rouge Industries, a group of scientists with an intent on finishing Itex's goal of world domination. **

**Franco forced himself to remain composed.**

**Only one would succeed in ruling this planet, thought the CEO of De'Rouge's industries, and it will most certainly not be your crackpot group.**

**At the same time …**

**Angel gasped at all of the memories given to her by Cole, and all in the space of 1 minute.**

**She truly began to understand who this guy was and how he was able to gain such power. She shuddered, many people died unwillingly to give him power, and all the behest of Kessler, the future Cole and a man who was willing to do anything for the greater good. **

**She already saw them before, but never in this detail. She began to feel the emotions that came to her when she first saw these events in clarity.**

**Then she saw the Beast, a powerful conduit capable of creating volcanoes and cities to glowing cinders. She saw that it was he who forced Kessler into doing what he did to Cole. **

**She saw the Beast again, but now with a clearer picture of what it can do. **

**She felt scared and relieved at the same time. She was scared that such a powerful being existed and relieved that it did not exist here. Scientists maybe destroying the world, but at least they are doing it badly.**

**She felt sympathy. Her life was just as turmoil as her life with Max in saving the world. But he saved his, at the cost of his loved one and friendship. She was scared that Max might resort to becoming a more ruthless person to stop the threat if she slipped up.**

**She thought how much her supposed death had gave Max grief, and wishing to be with her and Gazzy and the others to tell them she was alright, but she couldn't as this might be risky to lead more danger to Max. As much as she wanted to please her childish side, the more mature side had to take over and regard the situation as it had given itself to Angel.**

"**I never did have any choice" said Cole suddenly.**

"**That wasn't fair." Angel replied, seeing as to how he had gotten the power, at the cost of his personal life."Kessler, while he was really bad man, truly believed that he was doing some good. Although he shouldn't have destroyed the one thing you held dear."**

"**He made me who I am, and I hate him with everything I have" Cole said. "But his warning has been given, I will stop the Beast."**

**Angel shivered at the look of rage Cole had for a moment and said.**

"**I don't worry; Max has the same problem as you." Angel reassured.**

"**Really?" Cole asked. Angel nodded her head. "You both have to save the world. The only difference, you can do it alone. Max, on the other hand, needs all the help she can get, and even I doubt that's enough."**

**Cole still didn't know who this Max character was, but he immediately took a liking already, due to both of them having the same burdens. He then raised his right hand, green light covering it.**

"**Wanna know how I found you now?" She nodded again "I'm sure, and "I'll give you my memories afterwards." Though still woozy from the pain before, she was strong enough to endure this. If she can gain the trust of a stranger who was powerful enough to hear her blocked off thoughts, then she can redeem herself, at the very least help Max save the world.**

**Anyway, she began to see what had transpired before and came to the point where she left off…**

Cole landed on the floor. There was little light in the tunnels, but he could see the boy running off with the blast shard, for it was glowing brightly in the dark.

"Hey, kid, STOP!" Cole called after him, but only prompted a rapid change of pace in the boy's movement.

"They always have to run." Cole swore under his breath, and gave chase.

Being a Hero was never easy.

Well, ain't life crap?

He then ran for the boy.

Here's the thing; Cole is an electric powered superhero, including the ability to run very fast. But this child was unusually fast. He had to put up a better effort than if he was gonna keep visual contact. Again he keeps calling him. No response.

He lost the boy after a few turns, but decided to track the blast shard instead, for it was easier to track a power source. He easily located it.

"Gotcha." He proceeded to the site where the blast shard was located. It took him 5 minutes, but he finally found the boy.

Cole was now astounded. The room where the boy was located was huge, and it had electrical wires dangling above the ceiling. Above the ceiling was street level, although it looked a bit rickety. Standing next to the boy was a large circular arc that took only a small part of the room, as the rest was filled with things you could find in a house.

"Stop!" The boy shrieked. "Don't come any closer."

"It's okay; I'm not here to kill you or anything." Cole reassured, but the boy didn't buy that.

"You're lying!" He accused. Cole studied the boy closely and his features turned from calm to shock.

The boy's skin was unnaturally white, as though he never saw the face of the sun. Cole saw that his feet were long and thin, just like his body. How the boy was able to run that fast was over him. He was wearing a coat with a jersey and jogging pants with matching shoes. Now this wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't albino.

The face, however, was the one that really took Cole aback. He had all the features of a normal boy, except for his eyes. There was no problem with his sight; it was just glowing green, then red, then blue, and so forth.

Ok, so it was a problem, sort of.

Cole deduced that the eyesight was meant to avoid being caught unaware in the dark or it could determine what kind of power he has.

Fright was the primary emotion the boy had at the moment, but his stance betrayed a capable boy ready to beat the living crap out of anyone who became a threat to him.

"If I was lying," began Cole "You wouldn't be standing here right now." As to prove his point, he shot a bolt of electricity at a nearby bottle and shattered it.

The boy flinched for a bit, and then composed himself.

"Look, mister, I just wanna go home, and this is the best way to do it."

"With two blast shards" A note of skepticism was hinted in Cole's voice.

"I need power, so that I power this," the boy said, pointing the arc shaped machine "and go home."

"Look, just drop the shards and-"Cole tried negotiating with the boy. Didn't work out so well, when a boy was being shot at.

"NO!" He yelled. "I mean back to my home, but not from here."

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked, now confused.

"I meant I am not from here, this dimension." Cole was skeptical. Any sane person would have said he was crazy, but considering the boy's condition and Kessler giving him powers and knowledge from the future, it wouldn't be a long stretch.

"Explain." Cole demanded.

The boy then proceeded his tale. His name was James.

He wasn't always like this. He told Cole he used to be a normal boy, but became a freak. The disturbing part was that not only was he turned into such a freak, but willingly did so. Cole ordered him to explain further.

It was revealed that a group known as the Doomsday group, or DG for short was responsible for the tragedy that befell him. Though he did not see it as a tragedy to become a freak, the tragedy was that he allowed himself to be swayed and therefore become one of them. He mentioned that before he became so fanatically committed to the group, he met a young girl with blank eyes and a face so pretty, he would done anything for her.

He became devoted to their cause afterwards. He said it in such a way which made Cole shudder, wondering who could do that to such a child.

The boy continued, and finally told him how he came to this world.

The boy convinced his parents that he would go on an "educational trip" to Montreal, France. They were led by a young girl, whose named was Beth, was the same one he talked to at school. He, and 6 other candidates, was greeted by a large, tall, bald and almost grumpy scientist, who introduced himself as Dr. Franco De'Rouge.

Though a bit of discomfort due to the hospitality given to them by Dr. Franco, but Beth reassured him that the slogan of the Doomsday Group was closer to fruition by helping him.

"And, what is that slogan of this group?" Cole asked, his stomach already queasy just by hearing this disturbing tale.

"SAVE THE PLANET, KILL THE HUMANS!" he yelled, the old fanatical devotion still burning slightly in his eyes. While he hated the group for the misfortune heaped on him, the small part that still held the group with devotion. Cole grimaced. This group was a bit too misanthropic for his taste. This manipulation of innocents, especially children, did not sit well with him.

"James, please continue." The boy nodded.

"The good Doctor had built something that could easily help the Doomsday Group in the event that their plans had gone south: A dimension splicer. Using an experimental power source, the device is used as a way to travel to place familiar in their time, but different in the dimension's timeline. He nicknamed it "the Arc" due to the size and shape of its portal."

Dr. Franco explained that this is a back-up plan in case the plan to survive after the Armageddon had begun. This is also used to as a way to recruit powerful allies to aid the Doomsday Group, hoping to further their cause.

_Megalomaniac and Misanthropic_, Cole thought,_ a combination which will result in many catastrophes for many innocents caught in their line of fire_.

Another apocalypse, another catastrophe, same old bullshit.

Cole then wondered why the boy wanted back home.

As if reading his thoughts, the boy said that when he first came here, he thought he felt as though he was a bit of an alien. Even though lived in this world for more than 2 months now, that feeling of not belonging still nagged at him. Also, he was abandoned shortly after, for there was a "malfunction" according to them. They said that the power could not hold and before he could run back to the portal, it vanished.

It would been days before he remembered that the power coupling were meant to last 5 days should anything happen to the main power source. Rage and anger flowed through him and began a look for a way to get back home.

He then showed Cole something he'd never seen before. Taking a small TV and an cell phone, he disassembled them and cobbled them both together to create a makeshift computer.

The extraordinary thing was, he did not touch them at all. The pieces just moved together, as if the will of the boy himself moved it.

He said the powers are "side-effect" to coming here. Dr. Franco said that when traveling through dimensions, in addition to your talents, an ability will be given to you from the world you now just jumped in.

Meaning that in order to survive a world filled with mutants more powerful than him, he was given an ability in order for him not to get overwhelmed in the process. That ability, for James' case, was that he could manipulate and enhance technology to the point that they became nano-tech.

"Why didn't you use your powers back then, when those thugs tried to kill you?" Cole asked.

"One of them was able to get a good hit at my left side. The pain and fear of being caught somehow made it impossible for me to think and use. At least the eyes were useful." James pointed to the glowing eyes that pulsated in those sockets.

"What are the eyes used for?"

"They can form a rough 360 degree picture of everything around me. It's a bit fuzzy when my eyes are closed, when open…"He let it sink in. Cole had a small shiver.

_I'll never get used to that. _

Cole had heard enough. Injustice was something Cole had little tolerance to, and this boy was a walking evidence of such a crime. And now surviving alone and with no one to turn to-

"What are you gonna do with me?" James' asked. Cole stood in deep thought for a few minutes. Then sighed, knowing he is done for.

A hero's gotta do what a heroes' gotta do.

"You're using blast shards for power cells are you?" James' nodded. Cole then walked to right to the portal and grabbed the shards. James then bowed his head, knowing his last hope to get ba-

"Stand clear." Huh?

Cole then absorbed the Blast Shards and then transmitted the energy from the blast shards into the arc itself, and the portal somehow began to open slowly.

Awestruck, James tried to form a coherent question.

"Wha-wh-ho-did you? Effectively speechless, Cole glanced to him and gave a sly grin.

"I am just a very nice Samaritan." Cole sarcastically replied. "One who doesn't let such an abused boy goes home without help."

"Uh-huh, and I'm the queen of England dressed in a bikini." James' used sarcasm to convey his skepticism on why a guy who he had just met wanted to help him.

"Look, you may not trust me because I'm a bit older and more powerful than you." Cole said, making James growl a bit. "But you've been through a lot, and obviously, you said you want to go home." The boy nodded again. "You mean no harm to other people, don't you?"

Again, the boy nodded an affirmative.

"So, let me help." Cole offered. "Because you seem to be a very tired boy, abused, experimented on, and scared. I do this because I don't want people hurt. I have the power to stop this, only if you let me."

James wanted his help, but he stopped himself for a moment. One half of his brain told him to trust him because it was true that his generosity helped this city back on its feet again, but his other half told him that everyone had a price when helping others, no exceptions.

Cole saw his doubt and decided to give him a run-down on how his powers came to be.

"Alright, I sense your doubt. So, I'll tell you my story, since you were kind enough to tell me yours."

James didn't respond. He slowly nodded and Cole began how his powers came to be in his possession…

"Woah" was all the boy could say. His story maybe a bit crazy to any sane person hearing it, but when he heard Cole, even he doubted that his sanity was in check.

"Believe me or no, that is my tale." Cole resoundingly said. "Everything I did and gained was because I lost everything and my girlfriend paid for it as well. I won't let all those people die all in vain because I turned this, power," He looked at his hands, which were now glowing. "into a curse for both everyone around me and myself. I will save everyone, but I will sacrifice if that is necessary. Whether you believe it or not is also your decision."

James decided to add some additional info about his world. "You should know, you ain't the only one trying to save the world."

"Hmmm?"

"There was a group of kids like me, but were an older group, Gen-54, who are convinced that they should save the world. So far, that hasn't been going so smoothly." James said, softly bringing out a white feather that Cole noticed.

"This feather belonged to one of their youngest members. I got it when I saw one of their shows to promote environmental awareness." He paused, showing the feather to Cole. "Using this and the portal here, I can calculate my home dimension and maybe the place where the owner might be."

"Better than nothing, I guess."

"All I need now is some electricity to power up the arc. But since you have the blast shards…" The boy trailed off.

"As long as I'm not gonna kill anyone above us, I'll try to help."

"Thanks mister."

Cole began to use his power to charge up the batteries that power up the arc, while James began to place his home marker, a white feather, on a small pedestal with latches to hold the container in place while it used the feather to bring James home.

It took roughly an hour to get the thing up and running, but when it did, James powered up the computer, punched in a few commands, and the pedestal which held the feather began to glow, and a small spectrum of light beamed through the arc and a soon, a swirling portal came to be.

Cole and James walked to the portal slowly. James was crying a bit.

"All this time, and now I can finally go home." James sobbed happily.

"Hope you can save the world there." Cole said. James looked at him and wiped the tears in his eyes.

"I doubt that I can, I can barely save myself."

Cole was about to speak when the machine began to spark and whir and parts began to fly apart. Cole ducked as a couch was sucked in and found himself slowly being pulled in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Cole demanded over the loud noise generated by the machine.

"I forgot to calibrate the navigation again!" James said, and saw that the container was about to rip off the pedestal.

"Cole! Don't let that feather come loose or I'll lose my only hope of getting back home!" Cole hurried and was able to grab the feather just in time.

"I got-"was able he was able to manage to say before being sucked in.

James saw that his ticket home was closing, and after grabbing a small bag filled with tools and personal effects, jumped after Cole before the entire room blew up.

_Paris, France. 10 minutes prior to the explosion._

Cole POV.

I was in a daze when I woke up. Man that was gnarly. Once again, I was stuck in another god-forsaken situation which I had gotten myself into.

Well, at least I'm not alone. The only good news available to me so far.

I looked up and saw a couple of small figures in the air. At first, I thought I they were birds, but I looked closer and saw that those were people, and children no less!

I was speechless for a moment and then sighed. Well, this really is his home, but now our roles are reversed.

I saw that boy lying next to me and starting to get up. I helped him up and he tried to get a sense of where he was right now. James' eyes widened as he realized where he was.

"I'm home?" he said, and looked at me funny. I narrowed my eyes on him.

"What?" I demanded, and he looked at the ground until he went over and picked up a small mirror shard.

"Take a look." I peered into the mirror glass, and said "What the hell!"

I was looking at it, but couldn't believe at what I was seeing. I was looking at myself, with added changes.

I had electric blue hair and my beard was gone. And worse, I had somehow aged back, to when I was… An 18 year old.

James then stared over my shoulder. Can this get any worse?

"What now?" I exasperatingly asked, and James, who temporarily lost his voice, simply pointed to my back.

I tilted my head. And suddenly everything that comes out of my mouth comes to bite me in the ass after I say.

Must be that teenager sarcasm crap getting to me.

I saw that I had pure white wings. They were at least 15 ft wide, and it seemed strong enough to support my weight. I was now speechless.

I had dealt with everything that at my way, but now I was an adolescent again with wings. WITH WINGS, in case I didn't get that last part right.

I opened and closed my wings, and I noticed my feet were barely touching the ground. All the powers I have, and this seemed to be the sweetest.

"Awesome." I admitted. James looked envious. "Wish I had some."

I grinned and tried to get myself aloft. I hit the wall hard, because only one wing moved. I grimaced and tried moving the other, and I got knocked over to the wall next to James.

He laughed. "Oh yeah, I take it back." I glared at him. This kid was already annoying enough trying to chase him down. I used my powers to locate a viable source of power, because I felt weak immediately after using my wings. I sucked out the power of 2 nearby cars, scaring the locals.

"I take it this isn't a normal sight for me to suck out power?" I asked.

"Don't forget the wings." James added.

Rolling my eyes, I put on a small jacket over my back. To my surprise, my back went flat. Looking at James for a few moments, I carefully pulled my coat off and the wings popped back out again. I considered this for a few moments.

"Might wanna keep the jacket if I'm gonna lay low." I said, then turned to the boy and asked. "Where are we?"

"I think we're in Paris." He pointed to something in the distance, and I turned in the direction of his finger. It was the Eiffel Tower.

Perfect. Just Bri-

I was suddenly knocked off my feet as an explosion came from the ground, scattering debris and cars alike. Bystanders screamed and ran for their lives.

James was a bit shook up, but I grabbed on to him and said "Crap! We need to get out of the street now!" I took his hand and we rushed back out into the alley way, where the ground collapsed around us and we fell in the dark, I tried to pull myself up, but somehow a pot of flowers hits my head hard.

That was a some stupid cliché I fell for, was the last thought before blacking out completely.

AU: I decided to use the early infamous 2 screens of Cole with hair and looks to give him a young look to him. He needs this look to help gain the trust of Angel and other important characters in this fanfic.

Please review after reading this. I want to know your opinions. Also tell me if it is okay to switch this to stories if I'm not getting a lot of views.


	3. Chapter 2: The BloodStained Road

**AU: This entire section is a flashback. The **_**italics**_** represent a significant event within the flashback. Please review. I want to know what you guys think.**

Chapter 3: Following the Blood-stained Brick road

Cole POV

I woke up groggily to the sound of the screaming and the fire.

I jumped to my feet. Well, at least the healing wasn't gone. I saw James awake, but clutching his left leg as it is now bleeding. I began channeling a pulse of light in my hands, and walked to his side. James flinched visibly when I brought that orb of light close to his wound.

"Hold still." I warned, and thrust the blue energy into his wound. At first, his face was coiled in pain, but relaxed more when he realized that the pain had turned to healing relief. He opened his eyes and found that the large gash on his left leg had disappeared. He touched the once wounded area several times, to make sure his eyes weren't being tricked.

"Dang, nice trick." James whistled.

"I'm here all week long." I replied, and then surveyed the damage around us. We fell into some sort of drainage system and heard chaos erupting in the streets above.

I realized that the place had huge cracks in the canal areas and some had blast marks on them, meaning that the canals were used as a way to spread the damage across the city. If that was the case, then the main source should be in the same tunnel system as this one.

James steadily got up to his feet. "Come on, people are need of help up there." He rushed to the nearest ladder, but stopped when he realized that I didn't move yet.

"What are you waiting for? People need our help!"

"This canal system seems to be connected to the blast, if we follow it, we might find the source of the blast and discover where they are based."

"Bu-"James started, before Cole raised his hand and shook his head.

"Think about it, the authorities are probably already dealing with the situation already. What they are not dealing with is the bombers in question, which has to be the Doomsday Group. Now, the authorities are dealing with this, but they might not be able to pin this on the Doomsday Group just yet. We need to get to the blast site before the authorities mess up the scene."

"But what about those injured in the blast? We're just gonna leave them up there?" James looked hurt. "I joined the group hoping for something good; instead all I find is this." I did a 360 degree turn with his hands up, as if to express how bad this is.

"Look, I know this is bad, but look at the big picture here, kid. The bad guys are still out there, and Paris will just be the start if we don't find them soon and stop them."

James frowned, and I sighed.

"Help them if you want, but think. They might do this again, at an even more catastrophic scale. If we cannot stop this group now, then helping these people will be pointless."

James was still frowning, but slightly nodded his head, and stopped climbing the canal.

I took his head and shook it gently. "Don't worry, we'll be helping these people soon enough."

I surveyed the canal route and asked James if he can help find a map to these sewers.

"Not a prob." I stared at him when he took his wrist watch, twisted it and began to turn into a sort of a laptop.

I gaped. "You may have a lot of electric tricks up your sleeve, but I've got techno-power."

Well, certainly a use for this boy had gone up by 5 points.

"I need to find clues in the main bombsite to find out where they were originally based. Maybe we can find something useful to locate the-"I stopped, because another sound began making itself known.

"What is it?" James asked.

I ignored him for a while and headed down the dark corridor when I heard a name shout.

"ANGEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" A boy's voice yelled. My cell phone vibrated. I decided to put on a microphone and some small ear buds to I can communicate to James without fear of being discovered.

James' voice dominated my ear buds. "What's going on? What happened? I heard a vague name, care to repeat?"

I looked up through the cracks in the street up to the sky. I saw a young boy _flying_ in the air.

Trust me; I couldn't make this up even if I had tried.

He had blond hair, but was stained with soot and dust. He had blue eyes, filled with tears. He was calling out to her sister, named Angel. I figured this out by the way he called out to her.

"It looks like one of the so-called flock member calling out to his sister, named Angel."

James' voice changed into concern when he started talking. "I think that must be the youngest member, the one I had her feathers with that I used to get us here and the one with your wings on." James hummed. I decided to find a way to his sister. If they couldn't find her, maybe I could.

"Looks like we have a very good incentive to stay here now, don't we?"

James didn't argue. He hummed an affirmative and decided to move further down into the darkness, with the sound of an anguished brother looking for sister dimming behind me.

After a few minutes of tracking the bombs to the original blast site, my cell crackled to life, and James voiced a suggestion.

"Look, I know we need to look for Angel, but I heard that a hospital ran out of gasoline to power up the hospital. The generator underneath it is damaged. They tried getting to it, but the authorities didn't want folks dying down there. I suggest moving over there and at least getting the power started."

"And you just know this because?" I asked.

James shrugged, or at least made an impression of that in my cell. "I had to hack into the security radios to pinpoint where the blast site is. So far, the plaza de concorde was the last known source. It is about 4 blocks north, but can't seem to pinpoint it's precise location."

I began to pace back and forth, wondering where to go first, then sighed. Locating Angel is a priority, but helping out that hospital and any other are with broken power generators will help both the citizens and me, because generators seem to give me some extra power or something.

Convenient, but I might lose a lead. I sighed, Angel will have to wait. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Ok, James, locate any broken power generators from the hospital and any generators located around the site where the bombs went off."

"Ummm, how does that help us?" James asked.

"You said you couldn't pinpoint the precise location, right?"

"Yes?"

"What if I can boost enough power in the surrounding areas to-"James cut me off.

"-to locate the only area in the vicinity that the electricity can't connect to!" He finished.

"I was gonna say that it can help pinpoint the site, but you seem to get the general idea. Can you do it?"

"What can't I do with an upgraded laptop?"

"Uh, give me a good cup of cappuccino?" I asked in a snarky tone.

"Ok, wiseass, be my guest. Entertain me with hundreds of people wailing and dying above me."

"What a Touchy kid." I remarked. Then closed the link and headed to the location of the hospital generator.

"I'm here." I reopened the link after I got to the first generator. "Beginning to restart the generator."

"Wait, you need-"James was about to say. I began to find the areas where the power in the cut and I place my hands on those areas and willed myself to divert the power to the nearby cords connecting this generator to the hospital.

Seconds later, I had a massive migraine and saw visions. I saw myself using the lightning to funnel through my back, and the weather around me bended to my will. I also saw using the same thing, except it allowed me to teleport myself at any distance, from the first floor to the second floor of a building, to teleporting myself from Cairo to New York.

Then it was over. I kneeled down and took a moment to compose myself. James crackled voice rang in my cell.

"Are you crazy? What were you-wait, what?" He stopped himself and I heard a gasp.

"The hospital's back online! How the heck did you-wait, I forgot, you have electro powers and stuff. Should have realized."

Funny how everything he was trying to ask was answered in one sentence.

"James, I suggest you tell me the specific location of that generator. And I mean _the_ _specific location_." I stressed the specific part.

He told me, albeit he asked in between.

"Umm, hate to interrupt, but why go to those locations, won't that area be swarmed with police if you divert yourself to the generators. I know I offered a suggestion but you don't have to follow everything."

"These generators provide power. To me, it provides me a powerful new trick that I can use with electricity. That hospital gave me some sweet new powers. Now, I bet I can do the same and locate that area faster with my generator fixing strategy."

"It works both ways, Cole." James warned. "If you do that, the police will find that hole faster than we do. Besides, the Flock might have tipped off the authorities, and the tunnels are poisonous."

"Alright, makes sense, I guess. The next one is at 45 degrees north, and 20 degrees to the right."

"If it helps, you can make it simpler for me to understand." I said.

"Ok, 200 steps up, 20 steps to the right." James replied.

Snarky little-

"Better." I told him, and closed the cell. I used my new teleport powers to get to the second one.

Sometimes, it would have been better to have stayed home in the first place…

Third Person:

For the next 4 hours, Cole went around the vicinity where the bomb exploded to reactivate the generators that powered up the area and to enhance his powers. Generators always worked both ways for Cole.

He earned 4 new powers as a result. The first was a concentrated beam of electricity that can slice through any metal that he can aim at. Useful, if you want to make a big hole in the wall. He can also amplify it so he can hit on reflective surfaces. That way, the beam can bend in the direction of the surface and hit any target that Cole cannot find aim.

The second was the ability to leash objects towards him and act as a whip. He can also concentrate on the focal point and release a ball of energy that can thump enemies skyward and keep them there for a limited amount of time. A bit of an improvement to the EMP pulse he already had. This also was used in tandem to the teleport move he used to get to areas he couldn't jump to.

The third, and possibly the most useful, was the ability to create golems. He can find a piece of electronic rubble and supercharge them and throw it to a pile of junk. The result was a humanoid metal golem that can shoot lightning and throw punches. He can also create large ones, but that takes a lot of power. This power makes sure that the enemies don't always have to focus on Cole. He can make up to 5 at a time.

The last power was magnetism, like Magneto, only with some electric juice pumped into it. He can lift any object that is lifted with magnetism and can lift anything heavier than Cole is, but he isn't sure just how much he can lift. Electricity isn't the only weapon available in his arsenal.

Finally, James found the location of the Plaza de Concorde, and police chatter told him that they still haven't dug a way through. This left Cole a 60 minute window before the police can break through. Cole then teleported to James' location, much to the younger boy's surprise and teleported the both of them to the site.

First Person point of view.

I found myself in a large, area with the roof above us crumbling, and the areas blocked off. We also detected traces of powder and a hint of toxin that I managed to seal both of us off from.

"We're here." I said. We looked at the destruction around us and James whistled.

"Damn! That blast must have been more powerful than I thought. I doubted we could get even this far, seeing as the tunnels surrounding us collapsed."

"I cleared the way before I got us here. Don't worry." I surveyed the damage and found a nice spot to use a power I've had long before I got here: The ability to recreate the entire event from 6 hours to right now.

"Whaddya doin'?" James asked, his attention half-focused on me due to him studying the bits of circuitry still left intact.

"Finding the blood-stained road that gets us closer to the people responsible." I replied, and raised my hands and focused all the power into recreating the mess around us.

James dropped his mouth at the sight of the circuit and the scenery around change into what it was before the blast.

"Uhhh, what did you just do?"

"Watch." Was all I said.

Then the final moments played out right before our eyes.

_3 kids seem to be working on the bombs. A teenage boy with dark hair and wings, possibly 16, was working on some wires that were connected to a bomb. A young boy seemed to be trying to disable most of the bombs, and I saw he was the same one that was up in the air, looking for her sister._

_James and I looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion that the last one, a young girl in her 7's and with the same blue eyes and blonde, but curly hair, was his sister. She seemed to notice something wrong, because we saw her urging the other two to go on. The young boy went on ahead, but the teenage boy remained, urging the girl to come with her._

_To our shock, she shook her head and told the boy to leave on first, telling him that she'll catch up. Her face was frightened at first, but became calm and the last thing we saw was her smiling and mouthing "Max." before the image disappeared from view._

_She realized she was gonna die to save the other two._

"Unbelievable." Was the only word that caught James' vocabulary at the moment? I expected something from the lines of "What the hell?" or "That was stupid of her!"

"She must have seen what happened next. I guess she is a sort of Oracle or something." I guessed. It wasn't the first time the future came to bite me in the ass. Kessler did.

"But still, for a girl to know what happened next and not do anything about it…"

"I'll remind you that you are still a 9 year old, so don't think a kid in this world isn't as helpless here as in mine." I replied.

James blushed and cleared his throat with a cough. "So, how will this help us?"

"Search around for any clues related to Angel. They might point out the location of the group based here."

James brought out his cell and converted it into sort of scanner.

"You are gonna tell me how that works after this." I said

James grinned and nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

I was about to jump down from the platform I was standing on to find more clues when I saw a golden silhouette being thrown into a tunnel. It took about a second for me to realize who that figure was:

Angel.

Her silhouette landed in a small tunnel far from our view and I began to walk towards the location. It was collapsed.

"Where to?" James asked. He followed me for a while before tripping, but managed to get himself stable before he fell.

_Time to clear the road._

I focused my powers into a small ball, and released it in the location of the tunnel. The debris surrounding the tunnel burst asunder and everything went flying, which I and James did.

"Found something?" James asked.

"I found… a trail of breadcrumbs." I muttered, because the breadcrumbs that I saw when the dust cleared were large specks of blood. James saw it and gasped.

"Breadcrumbs? That's putting it mildly."

"Well, it is something to follow, and besides, the breadcrumbs thing was just a metaphor."

"Ok, so we should follow this?" James asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, because this might point us to-"I stopped again when I heard a sound which I did not realize for a minute until I recognized it as sobbing.

I went down the tunnel a bit, James slowly following behind me because he had heard the sound too.

"Max, she's not coming back." I heard a boy's voice say.

Sobbing followed after those words. I looked at James, and somehow we came at a mutual understanding, which it was impressive considering the short time together.

Angel was not dead, because I keep seeing her silhouette, and somehow James could see it too. The Flock had given Angel up for dead.

But we knew better. We headed down the dark tunnel, with me promising that I will find what they lost.

**PLS. Review! Tell me if I need to change something here in this fanfic or if I did anything wrong in this story. I might fix it in later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 3: An Angel's Plea

**This chapter is all third-person. And yes, it is still a flashback and no mention of Angel and Cole in the hospital just yet.  
**

Chapter 3: An Angel's plea

Cole went down the sewer together with James, his entourage in this world, as he follows Angel's broken silhouette being carried by a group of people due to their green silhouettes surrounding Angel's.

It was a full 30 minutes since they started walking. They decided to run afterwards to save time. They occasionally stopped by manholes to rest and eat in areas not affected by the blast. Although from the looks of the destruction, those not affected physically, were affected mentally.

Cole began to sense some poison in the air, so he supercharged the electrons floating in the current to neutralize the amount of poison they were wading through. Finally, after another hour, they reached an intersection that was blocked, and began to find a way around it.

Turns out, Angel's captors did the same thing.

"I can see her, but it's a bit fuzzy." Cole turned to see James, but he was looking in the direction of the silhouettes.

The weird thing about James is, not only can he upgrade a simple piece of technology into an advanced version of the tech, and can hack his way through any gadget, but also with the fact he can change vision, which is noticeable with the glow in the dark eyes that flare up when he uses it.

_I'll need to get this kid some shades_ Cole thought to himself.

"So how'd you get your abilities?" Cole asked, stressing the word abilities.

"Apart from the experimentation the scientists did on me, when I traveled, I developed the ability to change the way I see the world. X-ray, Thermal, even electrical. Nothing in that world escaped my sight." James said. He then jumped across the gap and landed effortlessly, only to find another obstacle ahead, he then jumped and grasped the pole in front of the gap and swung down to the tunnel below.

Cole raised an eyebrow at that. No normal kid could do that.

In fact, is there any kid in this world that is normal at all?

"Ok, I can get you being a techno-powered kid and all, but I know for a fact all nerds don't jump those obstacles like a gymnast." Cole asked briskly.

James simply shrugged. "I was a bit agile

"Hmm." Cole said. A collapsed section of the street stood in their way. James looked on and wondered how to get past this rubble. "Can't you just blast this one like the other one?"

"I can, but I can hear sirens right above us. We could get into some pretty deep horse dung if we create that much noise."

"Horse dung? I thought it was hor-"James began, but Cole cut him off.

"Right now, I'm doing my best to set a good example to the young ones, so that means no swearing. Please, if I hear a 6 year old swear like a truck driver, I'm jumping to the river."

"Would I pay to see that." James muttered.

Cole began survey the scene and saw a large manhole on the opposite site of the canal tunnel. Cole then used the pulse again and saw a golden, small silhouette of Angel being hoisted up gently. He ended the pulse and jumped to the other side. James noticed.

"Found something?" James asked. He saw the manhole and found a piece of rope hanging from the ladder. James carefully grabbed it and began to use his scanner on the watch to check for DNA marks. He found a match to dove dna and human dna.

"Angel was here." James breathed. Cole began to climb up the ladder.

"What are you waiting for, come on." And the both ascended to the street.

When Cole checked the area, he noticed that they were at least at the outside of Paris, somewhere within the city, but very far away from the blast site, and close to the open road to the countryside. He saw some tire tracks, confirming that the kidnappers were indeed here for Angel.

"It appears that Angel was their primary target." Cole theorized. James shook his head. "Even if she was the target from the start, why go all the trouble of blowing up the entire city in the process. It dosen't make sense." He literally screamed that last part out.

Cole noticed he was getting a bit agitated. The fact that they were going after the bad guys was a relaxing thought, knowing that they will make them pay for what they did here, but it annoyed and frustrated the young 9 year old that they chose to ignore the injured people in the plas de concorde, or whatever that place was called.

"Maybe this was the second part. If the bombing was the first part, then must be trying to get her on their side, and with the injuries she has now, it wouldn't take much for those bastards to push hard to get her to snap. Also, she's dead, at least in front of her family and friends, so no one's looking for a reason to go after a dead person." Cole reasoned. Grudgingly, James nodded in agreement.

"We have to find her fast. The sun's getting dark; we need a car and fast." Cole looked around and found a mundane Honda vehicle that looked fast, but a bit old. Cole then had an idea and looked at James. "Think you can pimp this car out?" James looked confused, but soon got the general gist of the idea and grinned.

"How fast do you want her to go?" He asked.

2 hours later.

In the middle of a night, Cole was still up. The adrenaline he had in his system for the past few hours were a bit high and intense.

James had tricked out the old run-down car into some futuristic, four-door silver BMW, or something similar to that, and soon they were racing down the highway like a demon from hell. Cole wasn't accustomed to driving and neither was James, so James decided to grab an old mannequin from a dumpster, and turned it into an android. And a female android, something coming out of an anime cartoon, and was wearing a maid outfit. Cole raised an eyebrow and James raised his hands defensively, stating that he was thinking of an anime he thought of while doing it.

The android, which proceeded to call itself Mina, drove the two boys (since Cole was now aged down to his early teens.) in pursuit of Angel, breaking speed limits and scenery in the process. Hell, a lone police car in the middle of a town they just passed by was overturned in the process. James began to listen in on police chatter to avoid police patrolling the countryside for the 3 fugitives. Two, if you don't count in the uber-sexy android that was escorting them.

It was now 10 in the evening and they began to hide out in a small abandoned barn shed that was so conveniently placed in the middle of nowhere. Cole decided to watch for authorities, but James argued that the android can do that well. Cole was skeptical, and they began arguing until the android offered to be the look-out, much to the other two's disbelief at first. They soon agreed and both began to sleep in for the night.

Cole was sound asleep when he heard a small girl's voice in her head.

_Max, I'm so sorry, I failed you._

He bolted upright, trying to find the voice of that girl again, but can't find any nearby persons aside from the android-mannequin and the snoring 9 year old.

Mina sensed distress in Cole's emotions, and asked, "What is the problem, master?"

Cole turned his head to the direction of the android and had to compose himself. Not only was it a good chauffeur, but also was a good analyzer of emotions and other things. From up close, he could already describe her as a girl who could turn men from single to in a relationship in a heartbeat.

She had hot pink hair, blue eyes, fair complexion, and rosy lips. She was no older than he was, and yet carried her some sense of desire, something that made him shudder. She was pretty, but might make Trish mad. Not that it matters anymore. She was wearing a maid outfit, and considering her job description, I think it needed more cover.

"Did you hear something? A girl's voice, perhaps?" Cole asked.

She shook her heard. "The only beings here in the area are just us. I have not heard any police activity in the area we were hiding out." She said mechanically.

Cole searched the area and a blinding feeling of pain seared into his mind as the girl's voice exploded in his head.

_Help ME!_

It was as though the girl herself was in pain.

Cole screamed, and then passed out.

The last thought in his head before doing so completely was not his own.

_Help me. Someone, Anyone, please, help me._

**Please review! Short, I know, but the next one will take much, much longer.**


	5. Chapter 4: First Strike

**Now, this one is longer than the others, but this also marks the end of the flashbacks and the timeline between Angel's capture and Cole's rescue. There is a significant gap here in between, so whatever happens to Angel now, will have terrible repercussions in the future. No more spoiling, so let's go!**

Chapter 4: First Strike

4 hours after passing out...

_**First Person Perspective (FPP) of Cole.**_

I woke up to James and Mina staring down at me.

"What happened?" Asked James as he and Mina pulled me up.

Seeing as though lying wouldn't help, I told him what had transpired last night. James seemed confused at first, was about to ask a question, and immediately got his answer and shut upped the question raising from his throat.

Pretty impressive, and hilarious, when you look at his face when he does such a thing.

"I think that's a side-effect from the transfer." James theorized. "The DNA on that feather must have bonded to yours, and somehow managed to form some sort of a link to your mind. It's just conjecture from my part, but it's highly possible."

"You watch too many sci-fi movies, kid." I responded.

"And you're a part of it." James said in a matter of fact tone.

"Touche." I drearily said.

"Ok, so I checked the map, and there was a large complex matching the description of the van you told us to follow, and it turns out that a vehicle of the same description entered a small facility in Montreal. It seems it is controlled by some scientist with a whole lot of ethics issues and funded by a lot of corporations. The largest benefactor seems to come from-"I cut him off.

"-From the Doomsday Group?"I supplied.

"See, aren't as dumb as you look." James said.

"You are about to look dumb yourself." I clenched my fists, and laced them with electricity.

That boy cowered typically and ran behind his pet android like a little baby. What a surprise.

Sighing, I powered down and the levity in my face drained away. "Time to get serious. How far is that complex again?"

James wiped the grin off his face and began typing commands rapidly on his laptop. In mere seconds, he had the whole layout in front of him. I was impressed. It was a while and I have already seen the extent of his powers, but they always surprise and impress me.

"According to the data here, the facility is actually in walking distance. That explains why the barn yard was abandoned; it was used as a cover."

"We should have seen cameras in here by now." I said. "A place that is abandoned might house some characters who might be too nosy and might spot something out of place."

"I thought about that and made a scan. No devices of such kind, I'm afraid. They make sure that there is nothing suspicious in the barn. Hopefully, they think that because nothing out of place is going on here, they must hope for any interlopers staying in the barn to leave without suspicions. Again, this is just a conjecture."

"Maybe one too many," I muttered. "Then we should cover our tracks, hide the car in case someone finds it. I also suggest looking into their phone lines, see what they are talking about. And hacking their database seems nice alongside trashing the place and rescuing Angel. Does that seem ok to you." I asked, but the tone suggested otherwise.

James seemed to think about it. Then afterwards transformed his laptop to a wrist watch. "I believe I can do some damage. Just give me a medieval suit of armor and I might tell you exactly what I have in mind."He grinned maniacally.

"That look in your eye says crazy, but then, I'm not so sure that I'm sane myself." I chuckled.

"So, what about her?"I pointed my thumb in the direction of Mina. "What will she do?"

"Ummmm…" James was still thinking when his android came and pulled a wicked looking gun and her outfit changed into some sort of a jumpsuit, all of it black, even her hair color changed.

"Just how many features did you put into this thing?" I exasperated.

Surprisingly, the android answered. "I'm smarter than you think."

I was still in surprise when James began asking the questions first. "I didn't make you into a super smart android. How is it that you are able to bypass the primary functions? You were only made to help drive us around."

"You're powers," she began, "are evolving. There are several foreign elements in your bodies that are natural to this world, yet completely foreign, and the resulting reaction is making your bodies adapt to this world faster than anticipated. You did not know this, but there is a hazardous poison in your systems which I detected."

I was shocked. Even with all my powers, the poison still got into our system.

"How much longer until the-"I was cut off with Mina holding her hand up.

"I began estimating your chances for survival, when a strange chemical reaction took place. The bio-contaminants in your bodies became absorbed by your powers. Normally, this should have killed you, but a foreign element was still in effect. A large group of gamma ions, and your electricity-based powers, have been able to not only absorb and dispel the poison, but also allows your own powers to grow." She offered.

I began to think of the implications when she spoke again.

"I would highly advise not getting irradiated. It is not healthy, and you are not a god." She warned.

Apparently, compliments of the sarcastic kind ran in the head of that android.

"So," James began. "let me get this straight. My powers have evolved without my knowledge to the point where in you develop sentience overnight." She nodded emphatically.

I sighed. This was a twilight zone in the making here.

"Alright, we promise not to get ourselves dipped in a vat of toxic acid." I droned. Mina was chuckling. "I hope that sense of humor of yours doesn't kill us all."

"Alright, enough with the chit-chat. Let's find a way to get in and get out and trash everything else in between without killing ourselves." James and Mina nodded. I clapped my hands and electricity danced around me in excitement.

"This gonna be fun." I grinned. We began to plan.

3 hours later…

Two guards, armed with XM8 Assault rifles and wearing some heavy duty armor with face masks, were standing out the gate leading to a large facility in the middle of Montreal, France. As part of the mercenary group, Tyger, they were recently hired to help guard facilities that were tied to the Doomsday group. As much as the pay they received was good, their mutants, and personalities in the group sickened even the most battle hardened merc.

They were a mostly American, with some European and Asian elements in their company. Tyger had expanded for almost 3 years now, and so far things have turned up nicely for them. While they were disturbed by the message of destruction the DG was proclaiming, the pay received from them made them look the other way. After all, no way a bunch of kids can destroy the entire world, right?

The two guards in the front of the gate began a conversation about the latest events, as well as the latest in soccer in Europe. They were too busy to notice a white van speeding towards the gate. They were inside an air-conditioned guard house just outside the gate. They took regular intervals and because of the increasingly dull moments in between their guard time and shift, it was boring to them.

This lapse in security awareness became a very fatal flaw. One that was exploited by Cole.

They began loading the van with some fireworks. James suggested he could upgrade them to a higher degree of explosive, but the idea was to create enough distraction for them to sneak through. The gate has a significant distance from the facility itself. The distraction won't work if the guards there were dead, Cole reasoned.

Cole was deep in thought as soon as James left. The boy, for all his genius, also considered killing to be an option. This train of thought disturbed him slightly. He was gonna keep an eye on James more if he was assured he was gonna trust him.

The van careened into the gate with such force that the gate was actually flying over the van before crashing to a halt. The guards came, right on schedule and the fireworks were detonated. They began calling in the rest of the guards to check on the facility. Cole then snuck into the guard house and grabbed the complex map before using his new power to teleport into the facility, particularly the experiment building complex, where the security is significantly slowed in that part of the facility.

James and Mina stayed behind, and was able to get another car before getting in and putting much distance between the facility and himself. While the barn yard was a sufficient place to hideout, it could be the first place they looked. So they will provide technical support while moving, and Cole will do the hands-on details of the rescue.

_**Cole FPP**_

I was able to teleport myself in. And the sight before me could have come straight from a propaganda movie from Adolf Hitler against the Jews.

There were people in cages, dog cages, some were put in large cells, while others were restrained with leashes, and some were bound with hard steel chains.

What was the worst part of all this was that all these people were kids.

"Cole, what's your situation?" James asked.

"See this for yourself." I grimaced.

"Oh my god…" His voice was shocked.

The scene I saw was still horrific. And even more so when I saw scientists beat the children senseless for trying to resist their methods. The scientists themselves were enjoying it.

I was mad. I know that killing the bad guys is wrong, but their lives are a much greater importance to my consciousness. They were doing horrific things to these children, and they have the gall to smile and laugh.

Time to make 'em pay.

James must have sensed that I was about to unleash hell because he then warned me. "If you take these guards out, you might alert the entire base to you, and Angel might be transferred to another facility before you can get to her in time."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Watch and ignore these sickos kill these children, just to rescue one girl? No offense, but I fail to see the logic here." I growled silently.

James was adamant, but he must have had an idea because he spoke to me in an excited manner.

"Or maybe we can rescue all of them." James said. "Although, not only will this alert the entire base, the chances that one of the guards might turn their guns on the children is likely." He warned.

I opened my fist to reveal a concentrate shock grenade forming in my hand. "I believe the term "kill them all and let God sort out the mess," is going to be used in this situation." I snarled.

I rarely let my emotions go berserk, but the underlying mess in front of me was anything but happy. I was sick to my stomach, and these guys were looking forward to getting their asses handed to an 18 year old electric powered Cole MacGrath.

Wish I was older though, but this still works.

"Alright, the risk here is that if we fail, Angel goes missing again, the children here get killed, and we die in the process." James warned. "But I think I may have a way to strike two birds with one stone."

A chance to get Angel and make them pay at the same time. Good offer.

"I'm listening." I said. He told me the plan, and I had a small grin on my face.

I just hope they have some gas barrels waiting in a stack outside. The temperature will heat up soon.

There was an open door just across the room. I began to climb up the cages and began to silently tip toe to the exit when a small hand gripped my heel. I looked down in shock only to find a young girl, maybe at the same age as Angel, look at me desperately. She was pleading in a whisper.

"Help me! Please! I wanna go home." The tone in the way she said and the scars I saw on her forearm must have snapped one of my nerves.

It took my entire self-conscious mind to restrain myself. I gripped her hand slightly. Then I whispered, "I'll be back. When the fireworks start, you won't put up with these monsters any longer."

"But the whitecoats call me a monster." She sobbed, and I heard some footsteps.

I was angry, but I had to stick to plan and soon, I'll make them pay for the torment that they put this young girl through.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" She begged, and a man came to down the hall with a nightstick. I realized that I may have to deviate. Then I heard an explosion from the outside that rocked the area so hard that I was knocked off my feet.

"You took too long, so I asked Mina to start the fireworks without you." James' voice came over my earpiece. "But I saw that you might have compromised us, so I had to do the first honor of blasting the living crap out of these guys."

"I owe ya." I said gratefully. James chuckled.

"Just make 'em suffer." He said, and closed the link.

"With pleasure." My hands began to charge up with energy. But the anger had turned the color into a violet haze. My anger must affect the powers in my system. I may have good intentions, but the anger in my mind was strong. But I didn't care. They were all gonna pay.

Present Day, 5 minutes later…

Angel was still in the memories' but they began to shimmer, and fade, until it became some sort of a slideshow.

Cole stood from the area he was hiding in. He stretched his wings and covered himself in some sort of an electro shield and wailed himself at the cowering whitecoats.

Angel hated the whitecoats for everything bad that came into their lives were always associated with some whitecoat. But the way that Cole dispatched the whitecoats made her feel sorry for them. But that was after the feeling of fear and horror.

Cole took one whitecoat and pumped him with enough electrical energy to turn him into ashes, then doing an electro-powered double side kick on the nearest two enemies with enough force and then their bodies shimmered with electricity. They were sent flying and the electric energy that the scientists were in exploded and injured, knocked out, or even killed the majority of the group. The last one was dispatched with a single solid right hook and found a switch that released all the children from their cells. They were happy to be out of their cages, but they were not out of the woods yet.

Cole then told the kids to stay behind him and keep close, then stepped outside to the burning aftermath of Mina's attack. The guards were actually being pushed back and saw Mina, armed to the teeth with a machine gun in the right hand and a rocket launcher on the left. She then laid waste to the guards and Cole proceeded to call her over to his side. He then told her to escort the children out to safety. He then unleashed a mini-tornado filled with electricity and hurled it at the regrouping guards. He scattered them like paper in a hurricane.

Rushing and fighting his way through the main building, Cole was guided by James as he proceeded to the main security station. When he got there, everyone behind him was either incapacitated or restrained. He thorough some sort of an orb and threw it inside. Everyone was now out cold and Cole plugged in some sort of a flash drive and began searching the building for-

And then, she saw a small screen in Cole's vision, and realized she was looking at herself, unconscious, and obviously still badly wounded from the explosion.

And then, the flashback ended.

**OK, this ends the flashbacks and explains how Angel was found and rescued. The next chapter focuses on how Angel gets new powers, but at what price?**

**I won't spoil anything but please review and give me some suggestions. This is a good story, but there is always room for improvement.**


	6. Chapter 5: Energy Surge

Chapter 5: Overcharged

Present day

Third- Person

Angel shook off the dizziness shortly after disconnecting herself from Cole's memories. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to regain a clear line of sight. When she did, she realized that they were still in the closet were they were hiding in, but Cole was nowhere in sight.

She must have been still weak from the memories she viewed because her legs collapsed beneath her as she stood up. The door's handle in the closet began to turn slowly. Angel's heart must have skipped a few beats, and grabbed the nearest broom to defend her. She couldn't read the mind of the person outside so she was naturally scared, but Max taught her better, and composed herself. She was about to strike when Cole burst in. He deftly caught the broom in mid-strike.

"Cole!" She exclaimed. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. "Are you okay?"

Cole raised an eyebrow. "A few minutes ago, you would've whacked me silly and left me in the middle of the road." He suggested. Angel shrugged.

"I can't be picky about the people who just saved me."She rubbed her arm absent-mindedly. "You would not know what I have been through these past days. The pain-"She began, but the memory just seemed to bring tears to her eyes.

Cole decided to play nice, and wiped her tears away and forced a smile. "Then I will have to find Max now, and get you back to your family."

She was hesitant, which made Cole frown. "What's wrong?"

"We'll talk about this when we get out of here, can we?" She asked. "I agree." Cole replied, and began to open up his cell phone to the number of James.

"Hey Cole, found her yet?" He asked as soon as the link became clear. The signal in the building was weak, due to the lead structure to block out all communications in the building. Since Cole began weakening the structural integrity with his powers, the signal became strong enough to emit transmissions.

James knows that any transmission could be tracked, and began to use a heavily encrypted signal to communicate with Cole.

"Hey Cole, did you find her yet?"He asked.

"A bit bruised, but alive and conscious."Cole replied. He heard James sigh in relief.

"Alright, I'm calculating…Wait."James said suddenly. Then he began to speak, with much more panic in his tone.

"Cole, a large reinforcement of guards and some mutants, judging from their bio-patterns, are now heading inside the complex. They will enter the main building in 10 minutes. I hope you can get her out of there right now. I hate to stress you, but unless you get your butts outta there, you're screwed."

Cole began to charge up, but realized that in rescuing her, the energy he used in getting there was weakening him.

"No good!" Cole replied. "I need another power supply so that I can successfully teleport me and Angel out of here. Can you locate a nearby electrical substation?"

"I think there is a generator at basement level," James said. "But there was an anomaly. Next to that area, is an unknown area that I couldn't uncover. I know that getting Angel out is priority, but if you can check that area out, we can find out what they are hiding, and maybe, disrupt their plans in the future."He suggested.

"I won't promise anything, but I'll stop by if I can." Cole replied.

He then turned to Angel, who was shakily getting up, and looked at Cole and realized that trouble was coming.

"They're coming here, aren't they?"She asked, and Cole nodded his head, then took her hand and began to run to the basement doors.

"You do realize that going there is a risk?" Angel inquired, and Cole gave a yes as an answer. He knew the girl was a mind-reader, and while it was risky, he let his mind open for her to cooperate with Cole, all the while giving him information about her and her family.

She disliked giving such info to this guy, but if they were to get out of here alive, trust is key to survival.

Conference Hall B, 5 minutes later.

Dr. DeRouge sat in a large chair, in front of an oval table, surrounded by TV screens of the benefactors of the good doctor. He was looking quite stressed.

"Franco, this situation is growing out of control." One Asian executive said.

"I agree," said another, "this Doomsday Group is going to lead us to ruin at this rate. I knew they were making threats, but carrying them out-"he trailed off.

"This is unacceptable." Said the main executive, a Caucasian white man in an Armani suit, who was looking like he tasted some bitter herbs. "While it is true that this group is directly responsible for bringing in new test subjects, their actions jeopardize everything we have worked for. The bombings in France is proof of such catastrophe they are willing to commit, and knows that the media will look for questions, as in "Who is in charge of the group?" or "Who was financing them?" They will look for the perpetrators. So far, the group is taking the blame, but it won't be long until they connect the dots, good doctor."

"Gentlemen, the situation is still salvageable." He reassured Dr. DeRouge. "The test subjects we have-"

"Yes, about that." interrupted the leader. "I have just received reports of explosions, security breach, and escaping subjects from the building you are now in." He said it in such a casual manner, as if he was expecting this. "I would hate to know if that child was going to escape as well."

Franco gritted his teeth. These latest reports of accusations against him were not as different as the last. Only difference, it was still ongoing, and all situations required solutions. Frankly, the good Doctor is only specialized in science, not politics.

But he will not allow such blatant topics ruin his research, so he had to at least try in defending himself.

"Yes, it may be true that the main prize may get away, but contingencies are in place in such an event." He said.

The board members look like they ate bitter goulds until one member actually approved of it much to Franco and the other board members' surprise. He was quite young, about 22 years of age, and his choice of fashion was a reflection of that age, with the same polo and necktie, but they are colored brightly, and he is even wearing shades, with some earphones plugged in his ears.

Joe Karkand was a prodigy, and rose to the top of the business food chain quite quickly. He is often known for gambling in just about every business venture he got himself involved. Though he lost in some, he often won, and became a force to be reckoned with, much to the other board members' displeasure. Mainly though, the main man somehow not only tolerated, but actually encouraged him to take such a path.

"Maybe the good doctor here might be on to something." Mr. Karkand said. "He got us in a good position of take out some of the competitors before this incident occurred. If he has a plan to get us back on track, then let's not throw him to the dogs just yet."He implied.

The main board executive was thinking heavily upon this, and replied. "Mr. Karkand, while your suggestion may plummet this company to ruin, the gambles you have undertaken had bore fruit. Well, Mr. DeRouge, it seems that you have Mr. Karkand to thank for saving your hide."

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Karkand." Franco replied. The young executive simply shrugged.

"I know about your little projects over there in Europe." He said in a deceptively calm voice.

"I may need to remind you that I have some investments there as well. I have seen little failure ever since you were charged as the head project manager there. I know that my faith in you isn't misplaced. But failure simply cannot do. So do try not to screw up again.

"Do not worry, Mr. Karkand. I will not let all the work here goes to waste."

"Now," the main executive began, "the future of Iris Company, my company, will not flourish now, not with those fools in the Doomsday group threatening everything that we have accomplished. So how to deal with them."

The company that Dr. DeRouge was working for was a company that specialized in genetics, just like GenTek or the Institute. While they are currently just one bar down from the main players, the Doomsday Group gave them a whole lot of subjects to experiment on. When the time comes, the Iris Company will take flight, and soon the whole world will beg them to be masters.

Whoever, they had underestimated the Doomsday Group's capacity of madness, and realized that if their plans are to succeed, the group must go.

Dr. DeRouge had an idea, although this may either elevate or destroy him depending on the situation.

"Maybe we can use them further for awhile." Franco said.

"Pardon?" said one of the executives.

"I may have a plan that might work to our advantage, but it is risky. I need you to listen to what I say."

They looked at each other and noticed the worry in the atmosphere, but soon reached an agreement, and the main man nodded his head in return. "Very well, proceed."

Dr. DeRouge smiled. Hopefully, his own agendas aren't discovered in the process.

Basement level, at the same time…

Angel and Cole were moving slowly and quietly. While Cole had neutralized all the guards in the area, some were still in the other buildings working their way to the main complex. James had scrambled up their frequencies to scatter them, but they are now starting to regroup and realize that their communications had been compromised. Now they were heading in groups to the complex, covering all outer exits.

"Alright the generator should be down this hallway," James said. ",right next to that blank spot in the facility. Be careful."

"So, I'll take back to your family after this." Cole suggested, but Angel shook her head. Raising one eyebrow, he asked. "Why?"

"Max has enough on her plate already."She said. "Also, I'm already dead to her already. I don't think it would help if she knew I was alive. These guys are bad enough without Max dealing with her own world-ending problems."

"You expect me to believe you're tough enough without your family?" Cole inquired. Angel made a face. "No matter how much information or strength you have against the enemy, it is all pointless when you do it alone. Trust me; it'll be a big morale booster if you came to them with a smile."

Angel smiled a bit, and then frowned. "I realized while I was in that coma that while Max and Fang grouped up together, the bad guys still succeeded in killing almost everyone. As strong as we are, we are still out of our league." Angel said.

"If we are to truly succeed someone must weaken them from behind, while their attention diverted to Max and Fang, maybe you and I can take them by surprise."

"You know, if this plan involves you being queen of a magical kingdom, I wouldn't be surprised." Cole said sarcastically, Angel glaring at him.

"Look, be serious!" she snapped at him. "We failed at Paris because those bad guys had an ace up their sleeve. For once, I'd like to get the drop on them for once."

"Hmph, I doubt that, not after what I did to get you out." Cole reasoned. "They'll go after us, not Max. Maybe they are preparing to deal with Max, but not now."

"Then maybe we can buy them time for her to prepare and stop them. All the time she gains can make the difference. Our efforts could give her the preparations she needs in taking them down."

"Since when did you decide there was a "we" in this?"Cole asked.

"Since you rescued me."Angel replied wryly. Cole was about to say something when a bullet pinged and ricochet to the right. Instinctively, both kids went to the nearest, largest, toughest piece of cover they could find, and that was a container on a flatbed truck.

"Command, this is Drab fifteen," said a nearby voice, amplified by the battle mask on his face. "We found the target. She is accompanied with a young boy, possibly 18. Seems to have electricity coming from his hands, so assume he is a hostile. The girl is the primary, capture her!"He commanded.

"Copy Drab Fifteen."Replied a mechanical voice from the radio the leader was carrying.

"Damn!" Letting out a shock grenade combined with electric bolts, he dispatched 5 of them at the same time, but more kept coming and Cole decided to even the odds. Using supercharged pieces of makeshift blast cores by picking up pieces of debris on the ground and charging it, he threw it on the ground and the nearby objects were pulled into it. Eventually, it turned into a humanoid golem, and did this 5 time until 6 metal warriors stood and began attacking the assailants.

"That'll buy us some time, but not forever. We need to get to the generator now."

"Too late Cole," said James on his phone. "I have scans of men in the generator room and are already swarming in reinforcements from a door coming from the emergency exit in there."

"So what now? We're trapped, and as far as I can tell, Angel might get hurt. We need another way out of here."Cole demanded.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"Snapped the younger boy, then clicked his fingers together and said. "Alright, remember that area I told you about? I just scanned it and found nobody going in?"

"How's that gonna help us? As far as I can tell, they might be inside already."

"Not quite. I was finally able to patch into a secret comms link and these guards don't know where the room is. They only know of the generator room, the experimentation room, and the genetics lab here, but that room there is currently blank. I think these guards are being kept outta the loop."

"Alright, so how do we get in an area the guards themselves don't know of?" Cole asked.

"I scanned the outside and found an anomaly front of a storage room near the genetics lab. If you can scan the area, I might be able to find and hack the controls to the room. Hopefully you can get in."

"Fine."Cole said, then grabbed Angel's arm in one hand and threw a rocket-sized electric projectile in the other, sending the nearby guards flying and the rest ducking for cover.

"Let's go!" Then they both ran to the nearby corridor.

Genetics lab

Cole and Angel stopped here to locate the hidden anomaly. Angel already knew what he and James were talking about so she helped him as best she can. They found it and Cole used a static field to locate any electronic devices nearby, and it turns out the whole wall in front of the storage room and quickly found the door.

"How did they not know about this?"Cole wondered.

"Maybe someone is doing something he shouldn't be doing."James offered.

"Or," Angel suggested, "Maybe they're keeping something in."

"What are you-"Cole said but his voice died in his throat.

In front of the duo stood a large circular arc, similar to the machine James used to send them to his dimension, and around the machine, were a bunch of computers and samples. One sample, however, stood out from the rest.

A blast core.

A piece of the disaster that gave Cole his powers, but ended the lives of many in the process, it stood in a pedestal, surrounded by a glass cover, and emanating energy large enough to power half the facilities in the complex.

"What is that doing here?"Cole breathed, while Angel stared at it with two parts fascination, two parts horror, all equal to curiosity.

"Apparently," James explained, "the owner of this little project is the project head manager himself, Dr. Franco DeRouge. It looks like he has been funded by a lotta big companies, but apparently was working with the DG to create some sort of a transportation device capable of spreading their influence across different time periods or perhaps different dimensions."

"I have no bleeding idea where they get these stupid cliché ideas." Cole moaned. "Can't they just settle for destroying the world? It makes it a lot easier to stop them."

"They may have considered failure as a possibility." Angel theorized. "This could be their back-up plan, perhaps?"

"Maybe, but why keep your benefactors in the dark?" James asked.

"Everyone doesn't do anything without a price. I guess this is the Doc's." Cole said.

"Maybe we can use it to help us get outta-"Angel said, when the other samples began to glow in the room and began to light the area up like Christmas lights. "What's going on?"

The radio on Cole's shoulder crackled to life. "Cole! What are you doing in there? Whatever it is, it is attracting the guards and they are heading straight for you, man! Hide now!"Panic steeped the tone of his voice.

"Wait, I think I might turn the tide…" Said Cole, before gripping the Blast Core tightly and began to twist.

"Wait, Cole! We don't know if that's such a good idea. Angel is in the room. Do you think of the consequences of what would happen if she was in the radius of the blast core? She might get hurt, you know."

"They'll do a lot worse to her if I don't try." Cole replied, and soon, the entire room was filled with bright light.

At the same time, the guards burst in and began shouting order when a speaker in the room ordered the men to fall back and get out of the building. Whatever is going on here, it is causing a massive power surge. And soon, it will build up enough energy and will explode violently.

That was the thought that James had when he used the camera in the phone to observe, and theorize the probabilities in the current situation.

Suddenly, a white canister came into contact with Angel, or at least, saw some partial bits of it and suddenly she screamed and enveloped in a white light before the whole scene turned to static, when he saw a large mushroom cloud in the distance. Mina had just met up with James and saw the explosion too.

He stood up shakily and whispered.

"God help us all."

**End. Please review.**


End file.
